


Remembering Not To Forget

by Mel1



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel1/pseuds/Mel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag Scene to Winter Soldier: there was one thing he always remembered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Not To Forget

It was probably funny that the only thing he could remember was forgetting.

If there was anything funny in the world, that had to be it, always remembering  _that_  he forgot, but never  _what_  he forgot.

Or who.

But there wasn't anything funny.

But still he remembered.

Forgetting was the only thing he remembered.

The End.

 


End file.
